Second Chance
by Fan No.1
Summary: Originally was RH...and may still be....But voila....enters a new MYSTERY character.
1. Thinking back...

SECOND CHANCE  
  
Not for the first time in the sixteen years that she had been alive, Hermione Granger woke up in the middle of the night – clutching the side of her bed and gasping for breath.  
  
Hermione had dreamt, yet again of herself, dying. Hearing the fateful Avada Kedavra being uttered from a stranger's lips and then crumpling into a heap – dead. Though all these dreams revolved around the same plot – the death of Hermione, each took place in a different scenario. Sometimes, it was inside a locked dungeon with no escape, or in the middle of a crowded street where everyone was too busy and ignorant to worry about each other. However, each dream ended with Hermione's life flashing before her eyes and ending almost immediately.  
  
Back in her bedroom, Hermione tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible. She had seen herself, become the victim of a murderer's wand, trapped in a secluded chamber. Though she cried out for help again and again, wishing someone could rescue her, there was no luck. Finally after her voice gave out, hoarse from all the yelling, she sat down and waited for the worst to pass.   
  
Hermione rolled around in her bed, trying to get the images out of her head, but was unsuccessful. Finally, she got out of bed to open the window and get her mind off the dream.  
  
As she pushed up her blinds and fumbled with the window latch, Hermione whole-heartedly wished that she were back at Hogwarts. Back to the cosy fires of Gryffindor common-room, the magnificent Great Hall, the secluded library and to her best friends –Harry and Ron. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents. Hermione loved her mum and dad more than words could describe – but it seemed that they just didn't understand her any more. Though her mum was always there for the mother-daughter talks and her dad always cleared her doubts and fears, Hermione didn't feel as comfortable discussing her life with them, as she did before. Nowadays, she preferred keeping to herself, engrossed more than ever to study for the upcoming NEWTS.   
  
Hermione was always happy in Hogwarts because whenever she stepped to sleep into her four poster bed in the Girl's dormitories, she never encountered any dreams. It was as though her world was finally perfect. Hermione had always kept her dreams a secret – knowing very well that if she told someone, a huge commotion would be created.   
  
Hermione tugged open the rusty window and let the fresh night air cool her down. She took a deep breath and let the light wind play with her wavy brown hair, glad that it had finally lost its bushiness over the summer. She glanced toward the clock on her bedside table – 3.30 AM.  
I reckon a nighttime stroll would do me some good. She thought.  
  
After pulling on a pair of track pants and a shirt, she went downstairs, wrote a hurried note to her mum and went quietly out the front door. After thinking for a few seconds, she decided to go to the local park. As she walked she looked at her watch wondering what day it was.   
"Thursday the 29th of July" she read out loud to herself, "I should probably send Harry something for his birthday and a note to Ron, saying…"  
Here she trailed off, remembering the last few days she'd spent with Ron at Hogwarts. Harry had gone to an interschool Quidditch Tournament at Durmstrang Academy representing seeker for Hogwarts. During the seven days that Harry was away, Ron had convinced Hermione to drop her 'goody goody' acts and have some fun in the last days of being a sixth-year.  
  
The twosome had blown dungbombs in every possible corridor – never getting caught as no one suspected the Prefect Hermione Granger to do something so childish. They had smuggled as many tricks as they could carry from Fred and George's "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" and used them to their fullest extent.   
  
Hermione smiled at the memory, wondering whether they would be able to have as much fun in Seventh Year. It seemed highly doubtful…well, after the incident that took place on the last day of term…   
  



	2. The Incident

Second Chance  
  
A.N. I realise i didn't put an author's note in my first chapter..im sorry 4 that. It's my first try...THANK YOU SO SO MUCH 2 every1 who reviewed...i would have written this chapter for 2 reviews! Thanks a bunch!  
Any suggestions as 2 where this story should lead? Oh yeah, the cliffhanger..it wasn't a You-Know-Who Attack or anything (did I spoit it?)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would be...nevermind.  
  
Second Chance...Chapter 2  
  
"Why did he have to do that?" sighed Hermione, leaning against the fence surrounding the park, "Not very smart - that was"  
  
She cast her mind back - the memory was still as clear as ever. To celebrate the end of the year..with Gryffindor winning the House championships, Ron had suggested that they set the Slytherin common room...on fire.  
"Don't you think that's going a bit to far?" Hermione had questioned, adopting her Prefect voice,"Besides, how on earth are we going to het in there?"  
  
Ron's mouth cracked into an evil grin.  
"With a little help from our precious spew members,' he replied.  
"Who?" Hermione asked, plainly wondering where the conversation was leading, "and its S.P.E.W. not spew Ron, honestly - "  
"Ok, ok, keep your hair on," Ron said,"I meant the house-elves."  
"How can they help?"  
"Well, they go around the school doing jobs don't they?"  
"Yes...."  
"They can tell us the Slytherin Password! I mean..Dobby'd give his life for Harry's Wheezy right?"  
  
Though she didn't want to, Hermione started to catch on to Ron's enthusiasm. Soon, the twosome had convinced Dobby to tell them the Slytherin Password (Serpent-Tongue) and were wrapped up in Harry's Invisibility Cloak - standing outside a dungeon wall, Ron recognised as the door to the Slytherin common-room.  
  
"Ready?" Ro whispered, his wand clutched tightly in his fist.  
"We are going to lose so many points for next year by doing this and me being a pre-"  
Hermione didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, she was dragged into the cold, underground, Slytherin common room - filled with perople who would kill her the moment they saw her. She mentally thanked Harry for leaving his cloak behind again and again.  
  
Carefully, Ron directed Hermione over to a corner of the common room, near the fireplace. Swiftly, Hermione whispered a few well-chosen words and blue flames suddenly shot out of her wand - landing on the carpet.  
  
There wasnt much damage done but the small flame caused a big commotion throughut the commo room. The people sitting near the fire place were the only ones who had any idea as to what had happened. The others just followed the crowd. They ran for exits faster than lightning - some an to their dormitories others out of the common room. Hermione had a fleeting glimpse of Draco Malfoy, squeezed in the crowd and looking as though he was about to throw up. Ron and Hermione, doubling with silent laughter, followed the crowd running out. Once outside, they went the opposite direction to everyone else and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, positively chortling. Suddenly there were quick footsteps behind them, both Ron and Hermione swung around to see Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his cronies, walking toward them.  
  
Without thinking, Ron pulled Hermione into the nearest hiding place (a broom closet) oblivious of the fact that the Invisibility Cloak surrounded them. Uncomfortable though it was, being squashed in a nearly full broom closet had it's advantages. Although she didn't want to admit it, Hermione felt strangely satisfied, standing there squeezed next to Ron. Outside, the footsteps suddenly stopped in front of the closet.  
  
"If I could get my hands on the jerk who did this," Hermione heard Draco drawl,"I would just..."  
Here he trailed off and Hermione heard the sound of footsteps, slowly fading off.  
  
" I think the coast is clear...come on!" Hermione said, poking her head out of the closet door.   
She turned back and looked at Ron who had a strange expression planted on his face... as though he had just realised something.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, "Ron are you feeling - "  
"Herm," Ron interrupted, edging closer "You're so...beautiful."  
Hermione frowned. What's going on? She wondered.  
She looked fown and saw Ron's long fingers squeezing her own warmly. Startled, she looked back up to see Ron's face, inches away from her own and slowly coming closer.  
  
Before she knew what was happening - Hermione's lips were enveloped into a light kiss. If she hadn't known better, Hermione would have thought that this was heaven.  
"Hermione Granger! what are you doing - need I remind you that this is your best friend Ron Weasley...do you think that doing this with him is a good idea?" said a small and irritating voice inside Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione drew back at once, stumbling slightly on the bucket behind her. Startled by Hermione's action Ron lost his balance. By the time that he was safely back to his feet, it was too late. Hermione had run out of the cupboard - straight to the secluded second-floor Moaning Myrtle's toilet.  
  
Back in the park, Hermione walked toward the swings. She sat down and began to rock back and forth gently.   
"Well I guess it isn't completely his fault..i should have talked to him afterwards," she said to herself.  
  
All throughout the journey back home and on Platform nine and three-quaters, Hermione had ignored all of Ron's attempts to explain or make conversation. She had spent the entire journey talking to Ginny and her group of friends, shooting odd glances at Ron, who was discussing Quidditch with Dean and Seamus, half-heartedly. (A/N: Harry's still at the Tournament, Dumbledore escorts him back to the Dursley's on 11th of July)  
  
At the platform, Hermione hugged and talked to Mrs. Weasley, said good bye to Ginny then walked out of the Platform toward her parents, plastering a fake yet happy smile and carefree expression on her face.  
  
After Hermione had thought her actions over, sitting there on the swing, she decided to send Ron an apology via Buckbeak (A/N: Dont ask) the owl she had recieved for a Christmas present from Harry and Ron in Fifth Yr.  
  
She walked back home, crumpled up the note she had written, still lying on the kitchen bench and walked upstairs - thinking of how to phrase her apology.  
  
A/N: do you like it? I if get 8 reviews, i'll continue pronto. If I dont get 8 reviews, I'll continue pronto anyway. Ciao  
  
  



	3. Surprise Surprise

  
Second Chance - Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Well - I got the 8 reviews that I asked for - thanks - so here's the next part of the story - I still have no idea as to where this story should go...any ideas?  
  
Disclaimer: You really think I could own this stuff?  
  
Hermione opened her bedroom door, stepped inside and turned on her bedside lamp. She turned to her desk and started shifting around heavy books to look for some spare parchment and a quill. As she moved her Arithmancy textbook, she made a mental note to finish her last piece of homework (A/N: her character is still the same). Finally after a long search, Hermione found her stack of spare parchment. She grabbed the nearest quill and bottle of ink; and plopped down on her bed. However, she had barely written a word when a loud hooting noise distracted her. Three owls, ranging from a snowy white to a miniscule brown to a handsome tawny were fighting above her head, each wanting to be the first in line to deliver it's letter. Hermione recognised the first two as Harry and Ron's respectively - she guessed that the last one belonged to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione relieved all three owls' of their burdens (at the same time so none of them would think that she was unfair) and let Hedwig, the snowy and Pig, the tiny brown one sit on her bed while she read all the letters. The Hogwarts owl, after making sure that he had delivered its letter to the right person, soared back out the window. Hermione stared at the numerous pieces of parchment. The big blotted paper belonged to Harry, the untidy scrawl Hagrid's, the professional thick envelope with green handwriting was stamped with the Hogwarts seal and last but not the least a large cream envelope - bearing Ron's hurried writing.  
  
Hastily, Hermione tore open Harry's letter - it was a short note written hurriedly.  
  
Dear Mione,  
Hope your holidays are going good. Mine have been perfect - when you compare them to the previous ones. Its great living with Sirius - finally I can do what I want and have a real family (even though its only two of us). I went to pick up my stuff from the Dursley's yesterday. Dudley probably lost 5kg's through sweating head to toe (great for his "diet") wondering whether Sirius was going to kill him.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to Ron's tomorrow - he invited you and me ( have you gotten your letter yet?) over till September 1st. See you there  
Harry  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry was finally happy with his godfather - it was what her and Ron had wanted ever since they realised that Sirius was completely innocent. Next she opened Ron's envelope - a piece of paper, a photo and a smaller envelope fell out onto her lap. She straighted out the paper and read the familiar, messy handwriting.  
  
Dear Herm,  
I haven't heard from you throughout the summer and I was pretty worried (even though I know the reason). If you haven't torn this into miniscule pieces already and are still reading...keep it up because I want to confess. How about we just forget what happened and keep on going on like before? I'm sorry..to say the least, I was acting like a prick (there I said it!). Why don't you come over for the rest of the holidays? Harry's arriving today - I meant to ask you sooner but - you know  
  
Reply via Pig  
Ron  
  
Hermione put the letter down and stared at nothing in particular. Sure, it was better that they had put the incident behind them but...  
"Let's just forget what happened ok?" The phrase revolved around Hermione's head, leading her to think about...  
Hermione shook her head and picked up the photo. It showed Draco Malfoy - running around in circles (literally); squashed between people, with a look of pure terror on his pale, pointed face. Hermione supposed Ron had taken it just before they had left the Slytherin common room. Smiling, she flipped the photo over. Ron had written;   
  
Herm, I've made about 200 copies of this already and I plan to make more. By the time the first week of school is over, every single student in the school will own a copy.  
Wanna help Harry and me hand them out Ms. Prefect?  
Ron  
  
Laughing heartily, Hermione picked up the last of Pig's parcels. An envelope, on which she noticed Ginny's neat handwriting met her eyes. Confused, she opened it up slowly. Out came a letter written in small cursive handwriting. Hermione smoothed it out and read;  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hey! How are your holidays going? I'll get straight to the point because you are probobly really confused. Has Ron invited you over yet? If he hasn't them come over on my invitation because we need you here pronto.  
  
Here's the thing: you know after Ron did what he did on the last day of school? (don't ask how I know - let's just say Ron trusts his little sister a lot. I know his every secret and I mean EVERY secret.)  
Even though he's going to make up excuses for it, I just want you to know that what he did was not an accident. He meant it ok? Believe it or not, Ron has liked yu since 3rd year and when you slapped Draco Malfoy, it just got beyond that. That's why he acted like such a jerk when Victor Krum asked you to the Yull Ball. Anyway, my point is that I'm getting really sick of "Hermione this and Hermione that" (no offence). I know I shouldn't go around blabbing Ron's secrets to you but I reckon you've got the right to know.  
  
Miss you heaps  
Ginny  
  
Hermione put down the letter with a strange expression on her face, oblivious of the fact that Pig and Hedwig were staring daggers at Buckbeak - jealous of her comfy cage.  
"So Ron likes me..." she whispered to no one in particular,"just like, I like...him"  
  
__________________________________  
  
A/N: I made Ginny sound a bit mean..Im sorry i didnt mean to..i like Ginny.  
Any guesses what's next? Ok..5 reviews to post up the next part..arent I slow?   
I would appreciate it if you helped me move the story along.  
c ya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. See you soon!

  
Second Chance - Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I forgot to add that our dear You-know-who otherwise known as Voldie, has been finally killed or whatever you call it by Harry, Dumbeldore and the whole gang. Here's Chapter 4.  
  
Hermione stared straight ahead, seeing nothing at all. Her hands, still clutching Ginny's note began to sweat unbearably. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was lost. She didn't know what to do. As an attempt to regain her calm, she decided to reply Ron and Ginny's letters, telling them that she would see them in the next few days. However this was not as easy as she thought. Truthfully, writing to Ron after reading what Ginny had written was a bigger torture. Hermione spent half-an-hour trying to phrase her words correctly.  
  
Finally she came up with;  
  
Dear Ron,   
How are your holidays going? I'm sorry I haven't written - its just that I've been rather busy - with homework. You know with the NEWTS and all.  
  
I'll probably be coming in a few days. Meanwhile, as Harry's already there, could you wish him Happy Birthday from me? I haven't had a chance to write to him either  
  
See you soon  
Hermione  
  
"There!" Hermione said to herself, " it doesn't mention anything..out of the ordinary."  
  
She had purposefully left out any mention of the events of the previous year - as she wanted to discuss them in person ( that is, if she ever had the courage). Next, she wrote to Ginny. As expected, this was much easier than the one before.  
  
Dear Ginny,   
Thanks for telling me all you did. It really cleared some doubts and fears. I can't believe Ron actually trusts anyone to keep his secrets for him. I wish I had a little sister. Anyway, I'll tell you everything when I come to the Burrow. I'm sorry I haven't asked anything about you - we can talk about that when I get there  
  
Love from  
Hermione.  
  
After having written and given both these letters to Pig, Hermione picked up her quill yet again to reply to Harry; However, as she was about to put quill to parchment (A/N: pen to paper) she realised that Harry was probably, already at the Weasleys. She could talk to him there.  
  
She put down her quill, picked up Hedwig (who was having a hooting competition with Buckbeak - and losing) and carried her to the window.   
"Bye Hedwig," she whispered and released Hedwig from her grasp.  
Glad to finally get away from Buckbeak, Hedwig hooted a note of thanks and soared gracefully away.  
  
Alone again, Hermione walked and sat back down on her bed. However, instead of feeling the soft mattress underneath her, a thick hard object came into contact. Hermione looked down and saw the unopened Hogwarts package lying innocently under her. Hermione picked up the envelope. It contained two things. The first being her usual Hogwarts letter..which was unusually bulky and the other, a note from Hagrid. She tore open Hagrid's note and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Congratulations! I knew you had it in you!  
See you on September the 1st to celebrate!  
  
Have a good holiday  
Hagrid.  
  
Hermione was confused.  
What on earth is he on about? she thought - oh well, I'll probably find out on September the 1st.  
  
The other Hogwarts parcel contained the usual letter. Hermione scanned the page quickly, not noticing that something else had dropped out of the envelope and was resting on her lap. Suddenly, as Hermione neared the end of the letter, her eyes widened in surprise and she looked down .  
  
"Oh-my-god!"  
  
A/N: Its pretty obvious...please review...I'm halfway through the next chapter and would appreciate it if you guys gave ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A night of Surprises

  
Chapter Five - A night of Surprises  
  
A/N: This is a really short chapter - the next one's heaps longer...anyway  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Hermione's lap, shining with pride, was a Head Girl badge - Hermione's Head Girl badge.  
  
Though everyone had always known that Hermione was going to end up top of the grade - a excellent Head Girl, ever since first year, to Hermione, it was still a big surprise. She picked up the badge delicately and looked back up to read the letter again.  
  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
We are extremely pleased to inform you that, because of your continously upstanding behaviour and grades, you have been appointed this year's Head Girl. Please fulfil your duties respectfully and with care.  
  
Your badge is enclosed  
  
Congratulations  
Professor Minerva McGonogall  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione placed the letter and badge on her bedside table and glanced at her clock - 5.30 AM. Hermione smiled to herself - she could not believe that just 2hrs. ago, her life had been full of misery and now she was.......  
  
She tip-toed out of her room and back down the stairs to make an early breakfast. As she shuffled around the kitchen, looking for something to eat, she cast her mind back to all that had happened throughout the night. Every moment, it seemed, had made her happier than she was before. (A/N: yes , i am repeating myself)  
  
As Hermione was about to sit down on the kitchen table with a muffin in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, she heard a niose outside. Curious, she put down her breakfast and went out to see what was going on. Outside, among the light fog, was the muggle newspaper boy - passing her house to deliver the morning paper.  
  
Hermione slipped on a pair of shoes and stepped into the garden to collect the paper and the mail. While trying to balance the large newspaper on one hand and opening the mailbox with the other, Hermione lost her balance and dropped both items on the ground. Cursing softly under her breath, Hermione bent down to pick up everything - unsuccessfully. She was about to give up totally when a pair of feet - wearing sneakers and jeans stopped in front of her.  
  
Hermione looked up to see a face full of surprise staring down at her - a face she seemed to recognise vaguely.  
  
"Hermione?" The face said in a deep voice, "Herm Granger?"  
  
Hermione stood up and stared back at the stranger. Suddenly, her eyes widened unbelievably and a look of recognition dawned upon her. She seemed momentarily silenced then she opened her mouth uncertainly and stuttered...  
  
A/N: Short ain't it? Please review so I know I'm not writing for nothing....any guesses as to who this stranger is?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. An Old Friend

  
  
A/N: its here. And the stranger is........................................  
  
Chapter Six - An old friend  
  
"Joshua?"  
The stranger nodded.  
"I can't believe it - Joshua Travis!"  
"Neither can I Herms - it's been ages!"  
Both Hermione and Joshua grinned and hugged each other. Hermione couldn't believe this was the Joshua who had been her best friend until she was eleven. Amazing how people changed from short freckly troublesome morons to well...  
Hermione smiled to herself as countless memories came flooding back in her mind.  
"Yeah, last time I saw you, you still had that annoying lisp," she teased.  
"Please don't remind me Herm - took me ages in front of the mirror to get rid of that."  
Hermione laughed - "Wish I was there,"   
" So, where have you been hiding all these years?" she asked.  
" Bit rich coming from you."  
" I have an exceptable excuse...boarding school."  
" You're kidding me? me too!"  
" Yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
"What's its name?" Hermione asked, curious.  
" Never mind - you've probably never heard of it - how about yours?"  
" Why bother? You probably don't even know it exists..being the thick-headed pig that you are."  
Hermione ducked as a playful blow came her way.  
" Honestly Herms - its really great to see you again after.. what is it 4 or 5 years?"  
" 6, Josh- 6!" Hermione looked down at Joshua's clothes, "And by the look of things you haven't matured a tad!"  
Joshua grinned and glanced down to his Star-Wars sweatshirt and raised his hands in defence.  
"Hey - it was the first thing that came into my hand."  
"Excuses, excuses," Hermione replied.  
"You little - "  
Joshua dived for Hermione's neck. but slipped on the dropped and forgotten newspaper, almost breaking his own (neck). Hermione bent down next to him.  
"You OK?" she asked in a worried voice.  
"Yeah, I'm right...no harm done." Joshua mumbled, sitting up.  
"Damn."  
Hermione was about to crouch down next to Joshua when he said;  
"I can't believe it Herms - you've finally grown taller - i thought you'd stay a midget forever"  
Thanks," Hermione said, finally sitting down and chucking a stone at Joshua, "and for your information I'm 5"7 now."  
"Pitiful - I'm 6 Ft."  
"My, aren't we Mr. I'm-so-sure-of-Myself today"  
"Run's in the family."  
The twosome laughed at nothing in particular. Suddenly, Joshua fell silent.  
"Damn!" he said, scambling up to his feet, "I've got to finish the rounds."  
"YOU are the PAPER BOY? Joshua Travis doing a job usually belonging to someone HALF his age?"  
"Voluntarily," Joshua added.  
"I'm sorry I have to clean my ears - I though you said 'voluntarily'"  
"Yeah, you heard right."  
" I may sound crazy but..WHY?"  
" Calm down Herms..my neighbour, Jason, usually does it but he's sick today, you know down with the flu and I owe him a ouple of favors...you don't know how many broken windows I "blamed" him for."  
" You ever heard 'Love your neighbour' Josh?"  
" Shut up smart-alec."  
"Whatever."  
"I'd better go...tell you what - why don't you come over for dinner tonight? You know how mum is, always making enough food for a small army. Mum and Dad'l both be really thrilled to see you again."  
"Yeah, Ok - I'll ask mum - but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."  
"Let's say around 5.30? We can play tennis before or something...I'll pick you up," Joshua added proudly.  
"Since when can you drive?"  
"Since yesterday."  
"I should probably take my test."  
"Absolutely, so see you at 5.30 then?"  
" 5.30," Hermione repeated, smiling as Joshua rode to the next street.  
  
Hermione picked up the forgotten mail and walked back into the house. She dropped everything on the hall table and took a bite of her muffin. She was halfway through it when her mother finally came down.  
  
"Good Morning Darling - you're up early," Mrs. Jane Granger yawned.  
"Morning mum," Hermione smiled and pecked her mum on the cheek, " hey mum - you'll never guess who I just met."  
"Who, sweetie?" Jane said, buttering herself a piece of toast.  
"Joshua Travis!"  
Jane put down her knife thoughtfully, " Joshua - isn't he that boy you used to hang arounf in elementary school?"  
"Mum he was my best friend until I went to Hogwarts remember?"  
"Ah yes, he always got you into detention him."  
"And because of that I was so into not breaking rules when I started Hogwarts!"  
Jane picked up her knife and resumed her task, "Well that's wonderful honey! Meeting old friends."  
"Mum, can I go over to their house for dinner?"  
"Of course sweetie! Myriam Travis...a wonderful woman she is - very kind. Just take a cake or something with you."  
  
That was Jane Granger's policy. "Never go to anyone's place empty-handed"  
Hermione smiled, grabbed a piece of toast and bounded up the stairs, to her room. She glanced at her bedside clock- 6.00. Sitting on her bed and munching on toast, she had completely forgotten the problem that had woken her up, trembling and shaking.  
  
" Buckbeak," she announced when she had finished her toast, "It's been the best morning...ever."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: OK...strange twist huh? No one expected this at all. That was a pretty boring chapter, you know old mated catching up.  
Important: Please review..i seriously reckon no one reads this. I'll really appreciate if I get some ideas. I have the next chapter planned but after that...i dunno  
  
plz review..  
  



	7. You are a WHAT?

  
  
  
A/N: Its been yrs. since I posted the last chapter...i'd given up on the story. This one is up and running again b'coz some people reviewed a few days back. Here goes nothing..   


Hermione hummed sofly to herself as she brushed her hair for the umpteenth time. A glance at the clock told her that Joshua was late - it was 5.50 pm. Typical, She thought to herself.She had spent the entire day turning over old forgotten boxes, searching for her tennis racket. She had unearthed it a few hours earlier,from under a pile of her father's dentistry volumes - dusty and battered. After restoring it to a more usable condition, she had turned to her wardrobe, faced again with that Million - dollar question _ What do I wear?_. Had she been Parvati or Pansy, she would have pondered over each outfit twenty times before choosing. But she was Hermione. She picked up a pair of dark jeans and a tee,vouching for comfort, rather than style. She had sent Buckbeak off to The Burrow in the afternoon, not wanting to take any chances. 

Suddenly, she heard a car pull up outside her driveway. One look outside her open window told her that Joshua, armed with flowers for her mother, had arrived. She re-tied her sneakers and was turning her door knob when a swishing sound behind her distracted her. Errol, had just sweeped into her room and flopped on her bed, carrying a small piece of parchment. She had no time to read the note. She had barely untied errol's burden when there was a knock on her door. She shoved the note under some classics which lay clattered across her desk and scanned the room for any signs of something - _ unusual _.   
"Come In." she called, kicking underwear under her bed. Joshua stepped into her room, clad in the same clothes as her - Dark jeans, white shirt. As her looked at her, his face cracked into a grin.   
"so we still think alike Herms," he laughed.   
"No we dont," Hermione said in a haughty voice," _ YOU _ copied _ ME _. AND YOU are late."   
Joshua smiled and was about to answer when something behind Hermione caught his eye. Errol was napping on Hermione bed, whistling softly every time he exhaled. Shit. Hermione thought.   
"Didnt know you kept Company with...exotic birds..Herms"   
Hermione looked back at Joshua to see that he had a strange expression on his face. His eyes were wide in surprise, but also, partly in horror.   
"He is a friend of Crookshanks," Hermione answered in a strangely high pitched voice.   
"CROOKSHANKS?"   
"My cat"   
" _ CROOKSHANKS??? _"   
Hermione sighed. She had not planned the evening to take such a turn.   
"Ready? Can we move?" she asked.   
"Yeah, sure..."   
Hermione stomped down the stairs and waved goodbye to her father and mother on her way out. Joshua was still in her room, staring at the owl with wonder in his eyes. When they finally made it down to the car,Joshua stood in front of it hesitatingly.   
"Lets walk," he suggested. Hermione was confused   
"To your house?"Hermione asked.   
"Yeah, its not that far off. Just a couple of blocks down - anyway, you need the excerise"   


Hermione thumped him lightly on his shoulder, then nodded. They had barely made it down the street when Hermione realised that she had forgotten her raquet( A/N - or racket...which?). He hasn't got his either...plan cancelled? she thought.

  
  
"You're very quiet," she said, breaking the awkward silence.   
"Just thinking."   
"About.....whom?"   
"The owl"   
"He's not that interesting, surely"   
"You'd be surprised."   


Hermione did not reply. She didnt like the path the conversation was taking...towards her...secret. However, she could relate to what Joshua was feeling. Muggles are not really accustomed to seeing owls napping in their friends' bedrooms. She tried to think of wild possibilities which could be regarded as perfectly normal explanations for this perfectly normal situation. She was lost in her thoughts when Joshua's voice shook her out with a start.

  
  
"So, where do you go to school?" he asked.   
Hermione gulped. I should have thought of a cover story- shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, she thought.   
"Well...."she replied," its not very well known. Near London. Girls only. Lovely grounds." z  
" Does this_ lovely place _ have a name, maybe?"   
Hermione narrowed her eyes menacingly.   
"No,its nameless. Dont want anyone knowing us...very private .....What about YOU ...which school was unfortunate enough to get stuck with a git like You?"   
"Ah...well..nice place...emphasis on sport...you know i like that...different way of teaching...up near Kent...i might change though...mum and dad think its too far off. Trying to get admission into this school near London...goes by the name of- LOOK we are here already...come inside..Mum will be waiting."   


Joshua led Hermione in, going straight to the kitchen, screaming "MUM" . Mrs. Travis, a bubbly lady with a kind face came out, wiping her hands on her apron. She hugged Hermione, scanning her with a motherly expression on her face.

  
"Now let me have a look at you," she said, standing back, with her hands on Hermione's shoulders."Yes, beautiful. Young and Beautiful. Reminds me of myself in the old days Mr. Travis and I-"   
"Yes, mum we know...when you used to sneak out on dad's Harley at night, blah, blah." Joshua interrupted and which his mother slapped him playfully on his cheek and walked back into the kitchen.   


Joshua led Hermione through the house for a tour, stopping every once in a while when she halted to marvel at paintings and sculptures. Mrs. Travis was an artist with exquisite tastes in decoration. She had decorated the Travis home in her unique abstract manner which struck everyone with its sheer beauty and style. Joshua led Hermione up to his room, displaying his many footy trophies and rugby trophies and tennis trophies won during numerous summer competitions. Hermione was just about to ask him whether his hectic schedule ever left time to open school books when something behind him caught her eye and made her catch her breath._ Hidden behind numerous gold and bronze trophies with footballs and tennis raquets and rugby players sculptured on them, was a single copper medal. Engraved on this was a single broom. In minute handwriting beneath the broom was written ** "Keeper of the Year, Eton Academy"**_

  
-------------- can i call this a cliffhanger? Desperate to hear your response...review plz..flames welcome............ 


End file.
